Hearing Damage
by satinerip
Summary: Dazed, confused, young, dumb, and broken teenagers take a two-week vacation on Isle Esme in the midst of unwillingly becoming adults. Chaos is sure to happen one way or another. With a couple of Mary Janes here and there, this is a story of how 7 teens try to fix their brokenness. (Includes bisexual characters, smut, and substance use).


A little background: I'm currently an engineering student with no writing experience. My life is a routine of getting up and finishing my thesis so that I can finally graduate. Writing helps me calm down when I feel an anxiety attack coming. So, feedback is greatly appreciated and I welcome it.

Sara Lance is a major character in this story. If you don't know her, she's a character in CW's Arrowverse portrayed by Caity Lotz. I adopted her intimidating and badass-ery so I hope you'll be open to welcoming her in the Twilight universe.

I'd like to explore Bella's sexuality, as well.

Hope you like it. Drop by the reviews for any comments.

Sat xx

* * *

Sara was never a patient woman, nor did she look like one. You'd rarely see her without her eyebrows knitted together along with her signature scowl. The light curls of her blonde hair framed her face, which was the only indication that she had been a Californian girl. The dark mists and heavy rains of Forks have taken their toll on her. Her once radiant complexion turned pale and the circles under her eyes were heavy. She loved to look intimidating; it kept people at bay. She disliked small talk and she disliked fake smiles. Currently, she disliked her friends.

 _What the fuck is taking them so long,_ she thought to herself.

Smoking on school grounds was forbidden, but sitting alone in her car for the past hour was making her irritable. She had been gripping her steering wheel with both of her hands, making sure to control herself. But enough is enough. Reaching to her right, she grabbed her bag and started to look for her pack. She took out a stick of Marlboro and lit it with her silver Zippo. As the smoke filled her lungs, and her car, she felt a short moment of relief. Before taking another drag, she surveyed her surroundings, making sure there wasn't a prefect in sight. To her left was the high school just a couple of cars away. A number of students were starting to come out and disperse around the parking lot. She had skipped her last period, thinking that her friends would too. After rolling her eyes at the thought, she rolled down her windows to take a better look outside. She couldn't see her friends anywhere. To her right was the forest. The branches of the trees were swaying wild with the wind and its leaves were covered in thin layers of ice.

She took another drag while thinking of the ice coming down from the dark skies.

 _Cold, hard, ice,_ she thought to herself.

The trees were beautiful, but dreary at the same time. Looking at how they swayed back and forth, Sara couldn't help but imagine the trees coming towards her. They got closer and closer until she was consumed by the darkness of her own mind.

"Jasper, hurry up!"

The cry of her friend took her out of her trance. Sara's head shot forward to see Alice Brandon running across the parking lot. She was soon followed by the school guard and Jasper Whitlock.

Catching her breath from her hypnotic state, she cleaned her thighs of fallen ash. After taking one long drag, she opened her car door and put out her bum on the icy floor, stomping on it with her left boot. She closed her door with a loud thud and put up her hoodie to shield herself from the snowfall. Just as she was about to cross the lot, a speeding Jeep stopped right in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"McCarty! What the hell do you think you're doing," Sara yelled, annoyed at her friend for almost hitting her.

"Oh, save your aggressions for Cullen," said Rosalie, not taking her eyes from her phone at the passenger's seat of Emmett's Jeep.

Rosalie was a spitting replica of Sara, except that they were nowhere near related. She had a small face framed by her long blonde hair that reached her hips. She was just as intimidating, too. She rarely conversed with students outside of their inner circle of friends. Next to her in the driver's seat was Emmett. He was a burly man with short, curly locks. His face was soft, however, and not intimidating at all. Unlike his sweetheart, he liked to make friends. He had this aura of positivity wherever he went.

"Cullen? What's he done now?" Sarah asked, massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"He's screwing everything up, that's what he's doing," Rosalie bellowed, taking her eyes off her phone and looking at the sky.

"Always the dramatic one, Hale."

"Easy," Emmett said assertively. "We just wanted to tell you that we'd go ahead to Tony's."

"You could have done that without trying to run me over."

"Now who's dramatic," Rosalie said with a smirk, looking Sara in the eye. Sara just rolled hers in return.

"Hold it," she said as Emmett put the Jeep in drive. "Where are the others?"

"Don't care," said Rosalie dryly. "Just make sure everyone's at the pub tonight."

"Why wouldn't they be? We all agreed to go."

Sara didn't get her answer as Emmett drove out of the lot. She was pissed.

As she darted towards Alice and Jasper's direction, she noticed that some of the students from the lot were headed towards the same way.

"They're at it again!" Jessica Stanley, valedictorian to the stars, said. Sara was keeping her pace behind her, along with Angela Weber.

"That's not a surprise. Why can't we head over to the library already," asked Angela. "You know I hate violence."

"Then you're gonna hate this. Tyler said Edward's face was busted. Blood everywhere!"

"I don't understand why you're excited to see this."

"Me too." Sara said unintentionally. This caused the two girls to turn around.

"What's not to love about seeing an ex getting beat up?" Jessica said, as her face started to turn red.

Sara merely nodded her head in agreement while marching through the snow. Edward has never been her favorite person. Oh, he was handsome and smart, alright, but he lacked a certain type of substance that interested Sara. Students fawned over him when they would get the chance. He was a typical James Dean wannabe with his bad-boy façade.

"Hung up now, are we?" Angela said in an irritated tone.

"Ange, it's not like that."

As Jessica tried to calm her girlfriend, Sara picked up her pace when she spotted Alice talking to a tall figure at the edge of the crowd of students. It was Principal Smoak.

"There was nothing I could do to stop them so I called the guard and – "

"Miss Brandon, this cannot keep happening. How will they expect to graduate when if their behavior resembles those of children?"

Sara was within earshot of the two. She always found Principal Smoak a little weird. She didn't look a day over 30 yet she spoke as if she had four sets of grandchildren. Before Alice could reply, Sara had caught her eye.

"Sara! I'm so glad you haven't left yet."

"Yeah, but Rosalie and Emmett – "

"Miss Smoak, the three of us can take care of this."

"There's no need." Principal Smoak asserted. "I've already contacted Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Alice's face paled even more than anyone thought possible, her mouth gaping in the process.

"Buzzkill." Sara said under her breath.

"Do you want to try that again, Miss Lance?"

Sara ignored her completely and turned to Alice.

"Alice, what's going on?"

Before she could finally get her answer, a path had started to clear within the crowd. At the end of it was the school guard holding Edward up by his right arm. Sara was taken aback with what she saw. Edward's shirt was ripped from the neck down to his chest, his neck and bottom half of his face covered with the blood trailing down from his nose. His left eye was squinting and it was swollen. Sara wanted to let out a small giggle, but even she knew it wasn't the time or place to do so, let alone in front of her principal.

Behind Edward was a brunette who looked like she was equally put through hell. Bella was clutching her stomach while Jasper was trying to help her up from the ground. She had a cut on her right cheek covered with dried blood. Her blue shirt was soiled with dirty ice water and a few drops of blood. Sara quickly tried to make her way to Bella, only to be stopped by Edward.

"Sara, get my bag will you?" he said with an exhausted tone.

"Why should I do you any favors, Cullen," Sara snapped back and continued to make her way to Bella.

"Sara! Edward's bag – "

"I don't give a shit, Jasper. Bella! The fuck happened to you guys?"

Bella didn't answer. Instead, she just stared at the ground with a pissed off expression. Sara proceeded to help Bella up. Both she and Jasper was holder her up by her arms. Before they could bring her to the parking lot, Principal Smoak called their attention.

"Not so fast, Miss Lance, Mr. Whitlock. They need to be taken to the school's clinic before we can release them."

"Carlisle's a surgeon. I'm sure he knows how to fix two rebellious kids," Sara answered.

" _Kids,"_ Principal Smoak repeated. "At your ages, I assumed you would like to be regarded as adults."

"You said so yourself, this behavior is for children. Now, can you let us get home to mommy and daddy?" Sara replied with an increasingly impatient tone.

Principal Smoak glared.

"Very well. I expect a phone call from the Cullens tomorrow. And watch your attitude, Miss Lance. You have more offenses than any other student on campus."

"Tell me about it." Sara said as she dragged Bella off to her car.

As Jasper and Sara were getting Bella inside, Alice came up jogging, Edward's backpack in hand.

"Meet you at the lion's den?" Alice asked.

"Do we have a choice?"

Right on cue, Alice's phone began to ring.

"Esme! Yes, we're… Yes, I'll be driving Edward… No, she's with Sara… Okay. Yes, alright. See you in a – "

She put her phone away, looking like a worried little child.

"We better get going."


End file.
